Legend
by BlackPuzzle
Summary: I've fallen through a hole and stuck there with no food or water for a week. I've gotten into fights and broken many bones in the process of defeating them, and still survive. But I never expect this. You know when they say that Death is another adventure to another world, well that's true. Dont die young, unless you want a Judgement of protecting an idiot for the rest of your life


**Legend**

This story was influenced by Colbub herself. Her own story of this version is 'My Heavenly Judgment' (KHR). Those who have not read this story should read it. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

A life can sometimes be too painful to live on. That's why you must choose between living it or embracing Death itself~ Maylinko

* * *

Chapter 1

_The girl that have Fallen_

I don't really remember much after I've been pushed by my bullies and drowned in the lake. I got so used to being bullied that I started calling them 'mine'. Its not that bad after you got used to the stillness and the buoyancy of the water as your body slowly calms because of the tiredness creeping in. Or better yet, from lack of oxygen. The lake created ripples as I thrash around, trying to get a breath of air. But its no use, my prison keeper kept my head underwater, making me suffer from suffocation.

She then gathered clumps of my wet hair, and pulled my head out so fast, it feels like my scalp is going to be ripped off my skull. The burning sensation spread throughout my body like wild fire. She jerks my head to the side, showing her hideous face before me. Her face is red, nostrils flared, and mouth ajar as she breaths in both passageways. She's angry, no, more like a pissed off hippo trying to climb up a vertical hill. And its true, most hippos can't climb vertical hills no matter how hard they try because of their fat ass cheeks and rolling bellies giggling out everywhere they go.

She hulled my head over her visage, forcing me to take a look at her. Some guys think makeup on some girls look good. But, if this was ever a contest of which girl that could apply makeup and not look straight up geddo, I think I should just kill her before she makes fun of herself. Save the embarrassment, it's an act of mercy.

" Where is it? " she demands.

I glace straight at her, asking myself, ' _Damn, she already ate lunch and _still_ pester people about lunch money; man she really _is _a hippo. '_

I played a smirk on my face.

" Up your ass. "

Heh, this girl isn't really up for jokes. I'm telling you, she's just ain't worth my patience for these shit. The water surge and swallow my face again as I come in contact with water. I stayed there for a couple of seconds before being pulled back up for answers again.

" You know what Abaddon, you're games isn't worth playing, right guys. " Her four bulge-belly friends that stood near her grin in delight of watching me get tortured. I watch my enemy's allies before rolling my eyes (making it noticeable) and started blabbing out insults.

" You know you're face is really crappy for other species like you and your friends. Why don't _you and your peeps _put _less_ makeup so you guys won't look like clowns, ok Ashley. "

Ashley's face burst with bright red including her companions. This also earned me another dunk to the face with ice-cold winter water glompping all over my visage. Trust me, it's not fun. Especially when its -10 degrees Celsius outside. This is stupid, why are we even out here anyways, can't we just do this another time, like, how about somewhere in the Spring, where _we _people won't freeze our butt off. Not to mention that we're standing in water. Damn, this is Virginia in the WINTER that we're talking about here, how _stupid _can these guys be?

Ashley pushed my head downwards, making my body move towards the water. Wet clothes are not good when you're trying to survive an attack of five people including two German Shepard's on leash. German Shepard… I'm going to get killed if those rabid barking animals went loose and get a taste of my ass.

It's not long before she pulled me out again. My face hits the air in matter of seconds before I start to gag because the lack of oxygen. A cold person, plus cold water, PLUS being in a cold environment, equal's a very grumpy looking elf. You don't want to see, or even get near me when I'm being a grumpy looking elf, nor do you want to get killed for no utter reason.

I glance at her face again. I'm starting to get bored and stop asking myself 'why' I deserve this punishment. Nor do I even understand her question right from the beginning when she dunks my face in the water in the first place. This girl is mental, she's stupid and her breath smells. I don't like her; she should go ahead and die for all I care.

" Where _is _it, Abaddon, you have no right to not tell me where the hell my stuff is! I have Authorities and a Lawyer, I could sue you when ever want! SO TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!"

I gape at her face. Its cold, I'm shivering, I'm also hungry and I want to go home. This girl just doesn't know when to shut her mouth.

" Well guess what, you _also_ have no rights to dunk my face in the fucking water in the first place, fatass! Nor do you have the rights to force information out of me without the person authorization. I don't even think you know what Authorization _is_! You just shove me in this cold damn lake, forcing information _out of my being_, without giving me a fucking clue to what you're talking about! "

I swear, she needs to kill herself, that would rid the world of one more stupid person to carry.

Her eyes narrows, throwing daggers at me, _trying _to make me shiver under her fears. Puh, what fears, all she has is oversized love handles and triple chins bobbing whenever she talks. This girl needs to get on a diet.

I faced her, and spitted on her eye. It brings good affect as she howls in shock and disgusted to what I've done to her. This also gives me time to roundhouse her ass into the freezing water. There was a splash when she lands in it. I stifle the laughter that's coming out of my mouth. I need to focus to what's coming up next. Four wanna be popular fat-so's and two crazed German Shepard dogs on leash. I need to get out of here. FAST

There was no movement, no sound until I break it with the splashing of my shoes to shore. I was half way there when the fat-so's realized that I ran away. They took off the binding on the two dogs collar and set them free.

I'm in panic right now, only thinking that if those dogs get to me, I'm dead for sure. They gain up on me, so I doubled my speed in attempt to escape. There was a skid, a fall and a thump when I landed on shore. The sand tasted salty to my tough and burned in my eyes. I wipe most of the sand away, but the tears came in and blurred my vision.

I got up and ran, don't know where, but just ran straight till I hit the forest. The dogs towed behind me, following my trail. It was getting dark; the clouds are getting puffy and greyed from water. The thunders came in; I was so glad that it was going to rain.

The water trickles from the cloud to the ground. It pelted down on my face, as it slowly pours heavier as it rains. Good, this is great, if it rains my trail will get washed away, the dogs wont get to me. My heart raced, me speeding till my eyes slowly begin to clear up. The trees starts to darken from the water, then somehow damage.

"Is it hailing?" I said to myself, and honestly, I don't know.

The rain became heavier as hails begins to pour. I just hope a chunk of ice the size of a baseball wont hit me. I ran about a mile non-stop.

' The highway near the forest should be close by now. '

My mind feels like that is decapitated from the rest of my body. Everything was a blur. Nothing ceases to exist now. My throat felt like its on fire, my legs struggle to keep going, and I feel that death is near. I stop a brief moment to look at my surrounding. It was dark, foggy, and eerie. I need to go back to the foster house, now.

It was silent till I heard sirens sing in the air. No not the police sirens, I meant Sirens from the magical wonders of Greek mythology. It was beautiful, the strings of notes are complex but engage together to make music. It draws me in, enchanting me to go to the direction of the singing. I know for sure that I was going to die just by following where the singer is. It wasn't far from where I am to the singer. I just kept a slow steady pace.

It wasn't long till I reach where the music started. At first, I thought it was a person singing, but my hypothesis was wrong, way wrong to believe what I imagine it would be. It was an old Oak tree, taller than any building I've seen in my sixteen years of life. How could I not notice this big old hunk of tree growing in this forest, I've been visiting this place ever since I was moved to St. Rosenburgs, and that's eleven years ago!

" Little girl, don't get to close to that tree, it has bad roots, " A voice of an old woman flared to existence, startling me to no ends. I double take my senses and turned around to see the stranger. She's old, probably older than that tree. Her black cloak envelope her being from head to toe. The only visible thing that I see is her face and her skinny old arms and bony fingers. Her grey hair draped along her visage to give a more mysterious scary look. I don't like this place, nor do I like singing old tree and ancient hags popping out of nowhere.

" Who are you, what do you want. " I said calmly, not trying to give the fact that I'm shit scared to what's happening around me. I whip out my survival knife out of my long forgotten backpack that I'm lugging behind me and kept it steady on my side. I just came after school when this shit started. Man, I never like surprises.

The old hag ceased a smile to her wrinkled face; I gag in fear to what's coming up next. She never answered my question; only retaliate by doing the most creepiest assshit thing that I've ever seen in my whole entire life. Her smirk stretched from one cheek to the other. She looks like one of those serial killers that clubs baby seals with baseball bats, and that's horrible.

" Because it will eat you alive. "

Okay, that does it; she _is_ a serial killer on the loose that likes to club baby seals with baseball bats. And somehow, I can feel death is near, or right in front of me, when the old hag turns into this mixture of monsters from Dead Space and Amnesia combined. This is some crazy fuck here, I'm trying not to shit in my pants by looking at her, or should I say _it_.

I back stepped, only to trip on one of those goddamn singing tree root. Looks like the old hag was right, the roots _are _bad. They just suddenly dig out themselves from the ground and wrap my around my ankles. I unlatched my survival knife of nine inches, and started stabbing on the roots to break free. There was a low grumbling sound from the Oak as it stops singing and developed devilish eyes to stare at me, like at least twelve dozen.

I'm so mind fucked and dead that I don't even know how to describe it in words. It was so fucking scary. At that moment, I screamed my hearts out, but didn't give up to break free. I was NOT going to be like one of those Damsels in Distress kind of person, the foster house that I've been living in didn't teach me to be an idiot that depend on other people for survival.

There was great heat at the back of my being and when I turn around the unbelievable happened. My mouth gaped in shock. You guys know that fire is not friendly towards trees right, then why the fuck is it breathing fire, wait, I don't even think it has a mouth! The siring heat baked my skin, as the fire grew larger, then blasted of towards me in great speed.

Hey, who ever is out there watching out for human beings like me without no life, dreams and goals, thank you. The fireball just missed my body by a mare three inches and a half. I was so lucky to be alive. The tree gave out a hiss as it realized that it misses its target and started to gather energy to make another flame to sizzle my little behind.

For the whole time I was thinking this is the end of me, but then again luck came in and saved me. Fire, fire can be a dangerous weapon when reckoned with, but gives life to those that uses it carefully to its full potential. The flare on the tree burned with energy as it was about to homed on me. I didn't have anything to do but think.

' Okay fire weakness is water, the tree weakness is fire. But then again, this tree is breathing out fire and using it to kill me. Water won't work because it's a tree. There's no other choice but to stab and cut loose its roots to get me out of here, but that would take me a long time. Damn Pokémon strategies won't work on this. '

I take closer at the roots; it looks softer, silkier and smoother than normal tree roots or tree trunks.

' Maybe I could heat my knife and stab it on this thing '

My body did what my mind thinks. I proceed to heat my knife with the fire that's located in front of me; the only problem was holding it. The knife handle was not design to withstand immense heat from the tip, thus melting by the intense heat the fire was giving. But I couldn't wait any longer; it's digging into my skin and burning me. I'm probably going to get a third degree burn if I hold it in the fire in more time then I anticipated.

I unsheathed the knife and dug it in to the trees' root. The Old Oak gave out a shriek of pain as it let go's of me. I ran with no thought towards the old hag because she was in front of my pathway to freedom. She was only one foot in front of me when I dodge her first attack and lashed her neck with my burning knife. The monster stagers a bit and that gives me time to escape behind her, out towards the wilderness where the two rabid German Shepard awaits me.

I didn't turn back to the old hag and the Oak, I just ran straight forward to where the highway is, or so I thought. The hair on the back on my neck stood up as I could feel the ground crushing killer intent behind me. The damn old hag is following me! I turned around to see a hand coming close to contact but my reflexes got a hold of me. I lifted my right arm with the switchblade and blocked her attack.

It didn't do me much good because the witch was far better and stronger than I am. But that didn't mean I got my face ripped off from her claws. My hands tremble from fear but that didn't mean I would give up. The hostile staggers forward, then lunge at me with tremendous speed. Right now, I'm just depending on my reflex to survive.

I dodge every attack and block when I have to. This is insane. I'm almost at my limit, and just when things were about to get worse, the fat gang came with Ashley tugging along, breathing hard from all that running.

" Bitch, you're going to-"

" No, Ashley, MOVE! " It was too late. The witch got ahold of the gang and slashes them to pieces. The monster rips their chubby heads off and gutted them. Then, it proceeds to eat their flesh one by one without stopping. It stops and looks at me, then smirks in delight. You know that some nursery rhymes are kind of creepy, right. With all those children singing and crap, well imagine an old hag singing ' Ring Around the Rosy ' a couple of times, and that's when you're really fucked up.

" Why did you hurt him, he was only trying to be friends with you. " It said.

" Be friends my _ass_, it was trying to FUCKING KILL ME, YOU ASS SHIT! "

It frowns but non-the less still playing that playful smirk at me. I got into a somewhat fighting stance, protecting my self from the worst. She attacked, I dodge. It was the same cycle, over and over again. There was an opening when the monster pause and I turned tail and hit the lake, or I thought.

I went to the same direction to the lake, but this scenery was wrong. This wasn't a lake; I was standing on a cliff! At the bottom was the raging sea of the Virginia Gulf.

' Maybe I went to the wrong direction, no, this is where the lake is supposed to be. Oh my Fucking God, where the fuck am I! ' My thoughts didn't clear up until I got slashed by the monster behind me. It gave jolts of shock as I got up to my senses. My hands tremble as I reached my back. When I pulled it out, there was blood. I'm used to the stench of blood, and looking at it doesn't bother me much. But that didn't mean that I like seeing it.

I was breathing hard (good god, I seriously need to stop hyperventilating), and my head starts spinning because of blood lost. I take one closer look at the monster. It was grumbling at how I'm not up to challenge as much as it expects me to be. It came closer, and scratched my right eye.

" Bring the Light towards us. "

That was the only thing that I remember before falling and crashing in to the sea. It was the cold and the dark that consumes me. Nothing else but the emptiness in my heart.

So here I am, dead, nothing to do but drown in the water like a hammer. Me, of being the normal teenage girl that I am. Me, of not being able to change a person's life like those people in anime's and whatever. Me, of being Abaddon Alverralda, who died at the age of sixteen, by a hag that turns out to be a monster. And the ironic part is, is that I don't really regret dying by the hands of a maybe five thousand year old bitch. I mean really, who doesn't want to die in action, at least my death is not boring and common. Like, who wants to die by a car crash, that sucks. Somehow I just don't really care anymore, like the fact that you're dead, makes you relax and all. My burdens for the world have been lifted, and no more.

The currents calms then swayed in a dance, as I kept falling to the bottom of the ocean. The water pressure crushes me, until I feel what seems like air surrounding my body.

' Looks like I'm free…'

It was peaceful, the rush of air combing through the once damp hair, the falling feeling- wait, wait what!? If you're going to the netherworld, aren't you supposed to go up, unless you're going to Hell…Oh Shit! I didn't deserve anything but that, come on, at least I didn't kill the old hag, I was protecting myself! What about the one time when I saved two kids from that jerk face, and that one time when I gave money to the poor!

I don't deserve this! I open my eyes and flip my body sideways. To my surprise, I was in the sky, falling to a lake, and not Hell. I was so glad I'm not going to that horrible place; I don't want to experience pain for the rest of my life. I check my body for major injuries, until pain ruptures from my back. Oh yeah, I forgot that that old hag slashed my back. My senses slowly got haywire as I collapse in to the lake and disturbs the inhabitants of the surrounding area.

The 'sploshing' sound distributed and echo's throughout what I can guess another forest. The pain surge throughout my body, as the light to my eye's shuts and passed out.

The only last thing that I saw before everything went black, was a man with a strange hair color, speaking some gibberish Asian language, and a symbol. It was very opaque from my point of view. It's a circle with an arrow to the side and a line one the other end. The item on the person that's wearing it, swayed to the side. That's all I remember, before the black washes me over to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, yeah that's about it! I hope you guys like it. At first I never thought that it would be this good once I re-read the whole thing, but that's just my opinion. I gave you guy's clues to just **_**who**_** it is that I'm talking about.**

**Anyways, Colbub, 'My Heavenly Judgment', influenced this story. The story that she wrote was about Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but this version is going to be about Naruto. So to all that love KHR, read her story, its awesome!**

**Thank you for reading this story, please review and comment thank you! **


End file.
